The Forbidden Kiss
by Hermione Amy Granger
Summary: Lily Evans, l'amour inaccessible de Snape... Et si le Destin en décidait autrement ?... L'infidélité et l'incertitude se mêlent à une attirance irrésistible... Pourriez-vous me laisser une review, s'il vous plaît? Même quelques mots suffiraient à m'aider... Merci d'avance et bonne lecture! ;)


Cette magnifique journée d'été ne tarderait pas à s'achever.

Le vaste parc d'Hogwarts était silencieux. Seuls quelques rares élèves s'y trouvaient encore à cette heure tardive. Le soleil irradiait de ses derniers rayons le lac noir et calme. Une brise tiède s'élevait lentement en ce début de soirée. L'atmosphère était tranquille, détendue.

Les examens s'étaient achevés dans le soulagement général. Les étudiants pouvaient enfin penser aux vacances, après cette semaine de révisions intensives. Presque tous les élèves se hâtaient de rassembler leurs affaires pour le départ de l'Hogwarts Express fixé au lendemain matin. Bientôt, un grand banquet viendrait clôturer cette nouvelle année scolaire terminée.

Sous l'un des grands hêtres qui bordaient le lac, deux étudiants, en septième et dernière année à Hogwarts, discutaient des épreuves qu'ils avaient passées quelques heures auparavant. En réalité, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs ne disait pas un seul mot et semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Ses yeux très sombres ne cessaient de jeter un regard éperdu d'amour à la jeune femme aux longs cheveux auburn agenouillée près de lui.

Severus Snape buvait chaque parole que prononçait Lily Evans. La jeune femme avait conscience de l'intérêt que lui portait le jeune homme mais elle faisait semblant de ne rien remarquer. Après toutes ces années, Severus avait toujours gardé l'espoir qu'un jour, elle puisse éprouver les mêmes sentiments qui étaient apparus en lui dès qu'il avait croisé son magnifique regard vert émeraude.

Severus, trop absorbé dans sa contemplation, ne remarqua pas que Lily avait terminé le récit de son épreuve de Métamorphose. Pendant un long moment, Severus resta la bouche légèrement entrouverte, le regard ailleurs. Lily décida de rompre le silence pesant et gênant qui s'était installé entre eux.

Arborant un sourire, irrésistible selon Severus, elle chuchota :

\- Heu, Sev… C'est bon, j'ai fini.

L'intéressé revint immédiatement à la réalité et balbutia :

\- Oh, heu… Désolé.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave, le rassura la jeune femme, gardant son expression tranquille habituelle.

Les yeux de Lily se détournèrent de Severus et se perdirent dans l'immensité du ciel incertain. La jeune femme prit soudain un air plus grave, créant un contraste saisissant avec l'air enthousiaste qu'elle arborait encore quelques instants auparavant.

Lily choisit avec soin les mots qu'elle allait employer et commença d'une voix mal assurée, très différente de la sienne :

\- Hum… Sev... Il est temps que... Heu... tu passes à autre chose. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi mais… je n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments que toi. Tu dois oublier cette perspective, tu le sais... Tu y arriveras, il le faut. Je n'en peux plus de te faire du mal. Il faut que tu arrêtes de désirer quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas. Oh, Sev, tu m'es si précieux... Je ne veux pas te perdre…

Severus resta immobile et fut incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Lily venait de réduire à néant la flamme qui le guidait, celle qui lui permettait d'avancer tant bien que mal, cet unique espoir qui le maintenait en vie...

Lily se sentait soulagée, beaucoup plus que lorsque les examens s'étaient terminés. La jeune femme avait enfin exprimé ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis si longtemps. Elle devinait que Severus était perdu et désespéré. Mais elle se devait de lui exposer clairement ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

La jeune étudiante n'avait jamais osé lui dire qu'aucune relation ne les unirait, hormis cette intime complicité qu'ils partageaient depuis toujours. Severus était si adorable, si prévenant, si attentionné, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui avouer qu'elle aimait en fait James Potter, son pire ennemi.

Elle avait eu peur de le blesser, exactement comme ce qui se passait en ce moment-même. La jeune femme s'en voulait profondément mais en même temps, il était nécessaire qu'elle le lui avoue.

Le jeune homme, désemparé, avait les yeux humides de larmes et son regard exprimait une profonde tristesse. Severus rejeta une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombait devant les yeux et lâcha d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire :

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

Puis, ne pouvant contenir davantage sa colère, il explosa :

\- Pourquoi tu préfères ce… ce sorcier _arrogant_ , vaniteux, suffisant, imbu de lui-même, irrespectueux, toujours en train de se rendre intéressant… à _moi_?

\- Sev, je...

\- J'ai toujours été présent pour toi, Lily ! Je ne comprends pas…

Lily, tout aussi bouleversée que lui, ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher de Severus. La jeune femme enlaça son ami dans un geste de tendresse.

"L'arrogant" en question était un jeune homme nommé James Potter, connu pour son talent en tant qu'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffindor et pour sa manie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux noirs de jais constamment ébouriffés.

Severus et James s'étaient voués une haine sans scrupule à partir du moment où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Tous deux charmés par la séduisante Lily Evans, les deux jeunes hommes faisaient tout pour qu'elle les remarque. Lily et James avaient souvent été en conflit par le passé, car elle défendait toujours Severus dès que James lui lançait un maléfice ou l'humiliait.

Lily s'amusait de ce petit jeu mais aurait bien voulu ne jamais avoir à choisir entre son unique amour et son ami de toujours. Malgré tout, la jeune femme avait finalement laissé ses sentiments se dévoiler. James et Lily sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant quelques mois. Severus avait été complètement déboussolé à cette annonce. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas son choix.

Lily se plaignait souvent du succès de Potter auprès des autres filles, qu'elle trouvait injustifié. Elle le critiquait dès qu'elle le voyait se passer la main dans les cheveux ou jouer avec son inséparable Golden Snitch. La jeune étudiante paraissait ne pas le supporter et passait le plus clair de son temps avec Severus.

Le jeune homme, solitaire et peu apprécié des autres élèves, avait partagé de merveilleux moments avec la jeune femme si sincère. Ils se confiaient toutes leurs joies, tous leurs doutes, toutes leurs peines et s'entraidaient mutuellement.

Comme quoi, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

Pour la centième fois, Severus se demanda ce qui avait poussé Lily à ouvrir son cœur à ce Potter qu'elle semblait tant détester. Très doué en potions, le jeune homme, aveuglé par la jalousie, pensa que Potter avait eu recours à un Philtre d'amour mais ne trouva jamais l'ombre d'une preuve et y renonça. Pourquoi s'était-elle jetée dans les bras de ce jeune étudiant si arrogant, juste bon à se pavaner dans le château suivi de son habituelle foule d'admirateurs et de ses amis tout aussi vaniteux que lui ? Pourquoi avait-elle choisi ce Potter qui avait la tête aussi enflée que sept Quaffles à cause de son petit talent au Quidditch ? _Pourquoi_ ?

Pendant toute la durée de leur étreinte, Severus, désorienté, s'efforça de vider son esprit de toute pensée. Il tenait à profiter le plus possible de cet ultime moment de complicité.

Lily pleurait en silence, désormais. La jeune femme était vraiment attachée à Severus et le voir dans cet état de désespoir la chagrinait au plus profond d'elle-même. Lily et Severus demeurèrent ainsi pendant un moment qui leur sembla durer une éternité. Seul l'ululement lointain des hiboux de la volière troublait le silence qui régnait dans le Parc.

Lily commença à se dégager lentement. Severus n'essaya pas de l'en empêcher. Le regard sombre et perdu du jeune homme se plongea dans celui vert émeraude et brillant de Lily.

Aucun des deux jeunes étudiants ne cilla.

Ce fut sans doute l'instant le plus intense qu'ils aient jamais vécu ensemble. Aucun mot ne serait capable de décrire ce qu'exprimait ce regard échangé.

Severus caressa doucement le visage de la jeune femme et repassa le contour de ses lèvres finement sculptées. Inexplicablement, Lily devina ce qui allait se passer. Severus ferma les yeux et, comme poussée par une force puissante et inconnue, la jeune femme l'imita. Severus se pencha et les effleura de ses propres lèvres.

Les deux jeunes sorciers furent traversés d'un frisson aussi soudain que foudroyant.

Alors, en dépit de tout, malgré le flot de pensées confuses qui l'assaillait, malgré la culpabilité envers James qui s'emparait d'elle, malgré les quelques étudiants qui se tenaient encore près d'eux, malgré ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, Lily ne repoussa pas Severus. La jeune femme entrouvrit ses propres lèvres et lui rendit son baiser avec délicatesse.

Ils ne surent jamais quelle fut la durée de ce moment tant espéré par Severus.

Les deux jeunes sorciers se sentaient heureux, libérés. Plus rien n'avait d'importance... Absolument _rien_...

Lorsqu'enfin leurs lèvres se séparèrent, tout semblait parfaitement calme autour d'eux.

Un peu trop même.

Seul un bruissement d'ailes était perceptible. Un bruit étrangement familier pour Lily. La jeune femme se redressa et aperçut l'éclat d'un Golden Snitch qui voletait au-dessus d'eux. La seule personne que Lily n'ait jamais vue se balader avec la petite balle dorée était...

À cette idée, la jeune femme fut prise de vertiges. Brusquement, Lily se releva et fit volte-face. Elle se retrouva face à James Potter, son compagnon. Le jeune homme semblait pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir. Lily resta un instant immobile puis elle se décida à s'approcher légèrement de James. Elle commença à murmurer, la voix tremblante :

\- James, je... Ce n'est pas...

Les rares élèves encore présents dans le Parc avaient tous les yeux braqués sur le couple si populaire et si apprécié. Ils attendaient avec avidité la suite des évènements.

James toisa sa petite-amie d'un regard noir de haine, de chagrin et surtout de profonde déception. Ce regard dépourvu de tout amour fit perdre tout son courage à la jeune femme. Lily ne prononça plus un mot et se contenta de regarder son cher et tendre d'un regard chargé de remords et de culpabilité...

Tout le monde attendait avec impatience la réaction de James, Lily y compris. Severus, trop heureux pour faire ou dire quelque chose, s'appuya contre le hêtre le plus proche et contempla le ciel de plus en plus sombre, l'air béat et absent. James continuait de fixer Lily avec intensité.

Celle-ci avait beau chercher les mots justes pour lui expliquer son geste mais tous lui semblaient si inappropriés et si inutiles, qu'elle s'enferma davantage dans son silence, rongée par la culpabilité et la honte.

Enfin, James ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Finalement, le jeune homme ne laissa échapper que quelques mots à voix basse afin que seule Lily puisse les entendre :

\- _Tu es tombée bien bas, Evans._

Ces mots transpercèrent Lily comme un poignard. Si James les avait hurlés, l'effet aurait été identique. Le cœur de Lily battait tellement fort qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Tout son être brûlait d'une vive douleur surgie de nulle part.

En cet instant précis, la jeune femme aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir modifier le passé.

Cela faisait très longtemps que James n'avait pas appelé Lily par son nom de famille. Depuis l'époque où elle défendait encore Severus des insultes et autres désagréments que lui infligeaient James. Cette période lui paraissait si lointaine... Le ton de James était semblable à celui qu'il employait lorsqu'il dénigrait Severus.

Les larmes aux yeux, le corps tremblant, Lily leva la tête vers le ciel comme s'il pouvait l'aider dans cette situation désespérée. Elle remarqua soudain la présence des meilleurs amis de James – Sirius, Remus et Peter. Eux aussi arboraient un air déçu et stupéfait.

La jeune femme mesura alors l'impact qu'avait eu ce baiser interdit. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment désiré cela, une force invisible l'avait presque contrainte à agir, mais comment l'expliquer à l'homme qu'elle aimait réellement ?

James ne voyait là que les faits exposés. Sa petite-amie venait de le tromper publiquement, l'humiliant d'autant plus. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide et peu respectueuse ?

Le jeune homme, blessé, se détourna de Lily, perdue et désespérée. Il rejoignit ses amis, restés un peu en retrait, et ils s'éloignèrent d'un pas vif et déterminé.

Les jambes de la jeune femme devinrent flageolantes et se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle sentit l'herbe du parc lui chatouiller le visage, comme pour la réconforter. Elle désirait juste un peu d'inconscience, de tranquillité, pour échapper à tous ces sentiments qui s'emparaient d'elle... Si court soit-il, ce temps lui permettrait de faire le vide dans son esprit, de ne penser à rien, d'oublier sa culpabilité, son chagrin, sa tristesse...

Lily eut l'impression qu'on lui portait quelque chose aux lèvres mais peut-être était-ce son imagination... Elle remercia de tout son cœur l'étrange hasard qu'elle plonge dans une sorte de transe précisément au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin...

Lily sombra peu à peu dans les abîmes obscurs du néant...

La jeune femme ne sut jamais que Severus lui avait administré une potion afin qu'elle s'endorme immédiatement d'un sommeil sans rêves, tenant à son bien-être avant tout.

Pas plus qu'elle ne devina que tout n'était pas fini avec James, qu'elle allait se marier avec lui quelques mois plus tard et qu'ils auraient bientôt un petit garçon prénommé Harry.

Lily ne se douta pas davantage que ce petit garçon deviendrait célèbre dans le monde de la sorcellerie, célèbre pour avoir résisté à Lord Voldemort – ce puissant mage noir qui les traquerait et qui abattrait Lily et James dans leur petite maison de Godric's Hollow, un soir d'Halloween.

Severus Snape ne percevait pas non plus ces sinistres évènements.

Le jeune étudiant ne sentait pas non plus que ce serait l'une des dernières fois où il verrait Lily Evans vivante. Désormais, Severus semblait être persuadé que Lily était sienne et qu'elle allait vivre à ses côtés pour toujours...

En cette belle soirée d'été, le jeune homme avait échangé un baiser avec la jeune femme qu'il aimait tant. Il avait la sensation que plus aucun malheur ne l'atteindrait.

 _Jamais._

Il était heureux pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

Les minutes ne semblaient plus s'écouler comme à l'accoutumée, tout paraissait suspendu dans ce silence nocturne.

Severus Snape admira inlassablement le visage si séduisant de Lily Evans, son regard s'attardant de temps à autre sur le ciel d'un noir d'encre, à présent.

Son rêve ne lui avait jamais paru aussi accessible, aussi _vital_...


End file.
